


caress me gently

by hollyhock (Hiragi_Houx)



Category: Battle B-Daman
Genre: Come Eating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light-Hearted, M/M, Not Beta Read, Time Skips, but only very briefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiragi_Houx/pseuds/hollyhock
Summary: Gray missed out on some of the more typical aspects of his boyhood, and Yamato is more than eager to get him all caught up.
Relationships: Daiwa Yamato | Yamato Delgado/Gray Michael Vincent
Kudos: 1





	caress me gently

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea when this would take place tbh. ...I'm also forever flipflopping on if Gray would be vanilla awkward virgin kind of guy or secret pervert that could make Enjyu blush, but for this it's the former :v

They’re laying together on Yamato’s bed, topics of conversation drifting from just idle chatter, what they had for dinner, where they’ll battle next time, when suddenly the flow turns to more… personal and intimate affairs. Gray hesitates somewhat before he admits that he’s rather… inexperienced in such matters.

Yamato’s eyebrows are high up his face as he blurts out “Really?!”

Gray looks away from him, face red and scowling. “It’s not like there was ever much time for that. I was in the Alliance during that time, and I had bigger things to worry about.”

Yamato crawls closer to him, looking a bit sheepish. “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s fine if you haven’t, y’know. It just surprised me.” Yamato goes to open his mouth and continue but Gray covers it with a bare hand.

“We aren’t all Wen.” He chuckles, allowing Yamato to close the distance between them, the catboy nuzzling against his bare collarbone. “It surprises me that you have, honestly,” Gray admits, “You always seemed far more interested in B-daman than anything else.”

Yamato is the one to chuckle this time, cheeks stained red. “Well, y’know, a growing boy does what he does.”

“Apart from me.”

“Apart from you.”

The two lay there in silence for a few moments before laughter breaks free from them, loud and hearty. It takes them a considerable amount of time before they’re able to pull themselves back together, wiping tears from their eyes.

“But really though… have you ever wanted to?”

Gray looks up at the ceiling, pondering his answer. “I mean… I don’t know? Maybe it’s something I’d enjoy, but I’ve never put much thought into it.”

Yamato trails a finger across Gray’s bared chest as he mulls over how to say what he wants. He doesn’t want Gray to feel pressured, and he’s perfectly fine if their relationship never moves in that direction; he isn’t with Gray for things like that. …But he would be lying if he said he didn’t want it, personally.

“Would you… wanna try?” He asks, looking up to catch Gray’s widening gaze.

His lover’s green gaze skips across the room as his mouth opens and shuts like a fish. “I-I mean… I won’t say no to trying, not if it’s you.”

“Is that because you would be fine trying if it were me, or because you think it’d bother me if you said no?”

“T-the first, of course!” Gray sputters, unable to keep eye contact as his face burns hotly in embarrassment. “I mean it’s just touching, right? It can’t be too bad.”

And yet, just the thought of Yamato touching him in such a place… it makes his heart race, and he can’t tell if out of anxiety or anticipation. But he wants to try, at least just once. He wants to feel Yamato’s hands on him, even if he can’t bring himself to meet his gaze.

“We can stop whenever, you just need to say.” Yamato smiles at him, and he feels reassurance gently wash over him.

=======

Gray sits up with his back pressed flush to Yamato’s chest and stomach, although the position is kind of awkward considering that Yamato is still a fair bit shorter than him. But Yamato had convinced him it might make him feel a bit more relaxed, if he can’t see Yamato watching him and his reactions… and honestly, he was right.

“Ready?” Yamato asks, hot breath blowing across a pale, exposed shoulder and sending a shudder down Gray’s back.

“Ready.” Gray replies, spreading his legs a little wider to give Yamato better access.

Gray’s eyes squeeze shut as he feels a hand snake around his front, fingers dancing lightly over the soft skin of his chest, delving lower towards his stomach —and then his breath starts to pick up pace.

“Are you okay?” Comes Yamato’s voice, hushed and breathy— level, but tinged with concern.

Gray swallows loudly, nodding, “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“Okay, but don’t keep it from me if you don’t like something.” His hand resumes its motion, wandering down further, further, until—

“Mm?!”

There’s a breathy gasp by his ear and a slight shift behind him. Yamato’s hand wraps around him, firm yet gentle, and Gray lets out another surprised moan.

“I didn’t know you could make noises like that…” Yamato murmurs in astonishment as his hand begins to move, back and forth, back and forth.

“I d-didn’t either…” Gray gasps out, one hand tangled in the sheets beneath them and the other raised up to clumsily grip Yamato’s shoulder. His hips twitch as he barely restrains himself from thrusting up into Yamato’s hand. He wants to leave himself entirely to his lover, to have Yamato teach and lead him in much the same way that he had once led Yamato.

Gray has felt his own hands against his body before, when showering or tending to injuries, but it never felt like this, never so… intense. So intimate. Yamato’s fingers are rough yet his palms are so smooth, the conflicting sensations sending a shiver through Gray’s body as those talented fingers work him.

Yamato is as he always is as he handles Gray; curious, exploratory, and he makes it his mission to discover just the right way Gray likes to be touched. When long and languid strokes don’t seem to earn a satisfactory enough reaction for him, he switches to handling him short and fast, squeezing just-so whenever his hand nearly slips off him. A calloused thumb sweeps over the tip and Gray lets out a choked, garbled cry that Yamato nearly mistakes for a sob.

Gray digs his heels into the sheets as he leans his head back, voice raising an octave as more desperate whimpers escape him. It’s too much for him, all entirely too much when he’d never as much as touched himself in such a way before, and he can already feel himself standing on the precipice.

“Y-Yamato—!” He cries, voice desperate, clinging tightly to his boyfriend’s shoulder as he spasms in restraint, trying his hardest to stave off his release.

“It’s okay,” Yamato breathes softly into his ear, squeezing him firmly in short intervals as his hand glides across his length. “I’ve got you, just let go.”

And with that Gray falls apart entirely, voice a hoarse shout as his hips buck upwards violently. It takes one— two— three pulses before he is spent and falls back boneless against Yamato. Heavy pants spill past his lips as he looks down at the mess he’s made of his stomach— and Yamato’s hand.

He tries to apologize but no matter how he tries he finds himself speechless. The impact of his climax shocking him so thoroughly that his senses are left in pieces and he is barely aware enough to start picking them up.

Yamato raises his soiled hand, looking at it in interest before tentatively licking at his sticky fingers. As he slips his index finger into his mouth proper, then finally Gray’s voice comes to him in a fell swoop.

“Yamato! Don’t do that!” He barks, struggling to push himself up but falling back against Yamato’s chest despite his efforts. 

“Mmh? Why?” Yamato asks, eyes wide and expression dumbfounded, as if he can’t understand what the big deal is. “It’s just your s—”

“T-that’s the point! You’re not meant to… ingest it!” He weakly raises a hand to cover his face, burning hot.

“I just wanted to know what it tastes like,” Yamato shrugs, nonplussed. “It’s not exactly tasty, but it’s yours so I don’t mind.”

Gray’s only response is to sigh and relax against his lover once more, feeling defeated. If Yamato has his… quirks in the bedroom, then Gray will just deal with them as they come, and its not like what he did was particularly off-putting. The sight flashes through his mind briefly once more and he feels his cheeks flush again.

Okay, maybe he didn’t have as much of a problem with it as he was making out.

“Anyway, Gray…” Yamato nuzzles into Gray’s neck, a pleased sigh tickling his lover’s skin. “Was it good?” He asks, “Was it too much for you?”

Gray nuzzles back against him, panting slowly starting to mellow out. “It was… it was more than good.” He admits. “I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to do that again.”

Yamato’s bright blue eyes snap open as he looks up to try and capture Gray’s green. “You mean it?!” He exclaims, grinning wide. 

“If you want to do more than that, too, then… I wouldn’t mind trying that either.” Gray confesses sheepishly, turning his gaze away, heart racing at just how excited Yamato seemed at the prospect.

When Yamato tackles him into the bed, however, his mind can’t help but wander, imagining all of the things that Yamato could do to him.


End file.
